Scott: The Musical
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Scott was a lonely ogre who lived in a nasty swamp in a forest, all alone. But then one day, he has to rescue a princess from a tower so he can get his home back. But what happens when the ogre unexpectedly starts falling for this princess, who has a strange secret of her own. (TD version of Shrek) (Told through song)
1. Big Bright Beautiful World

_Once upon a time, there was a little ogre named Scott who lived with his parents in a bog by a tree. It was a pretty nasty place, but he was happy, 'cause ogres like nasty. On his seventh birthday, the little ogre's parents sat him down to talk, just as all ogre parents had for hundreds of years before._

 _Mother: Listen son, you're growing up so quickly_

 _Growing up bigger by the day_

 _Father: Although we want you here, the rules are very clear_

 _Mother: Now you're seven_

 _Father: Now you're seven_

 _Both: So it's time..._

 _...to go away!_

 _Father: Your mama packed a sandwich for your trip_

 _Mother: Your papa packed your boots in case of snow_

 _Both: You're gonna make us proud_

 _No backing up allowed!_

 _Mother: Just keep walking_

 _Father: Just keep walking_

 _Both: And you'll find somewhere to go_

 _It's a big, bright, beautiful world_

 _With happiness all around_

 _It's peaches and cream_

 _And every dream comes true_

 _...but not for you!_

 _It's a big, bright, beautiful world_

 _With possibilities everywhere_

 _And just around the bend, there's a friend or two_

 _But not for you!_

 _Mother: We're ugly, son_

 _Which means that life is harder_

 _People hate the things they cannot understand_

 _Father: And when they look at us, they tend to make a fuss_

 _Mother: Burn our houses down_

 _Both: And chase us off our land_

 _Father: It's important that you find a cozy cesspit_

 _Mother: A place no one would ever dare to tread_

 _Both: And if they happen by, make sure you terrify them_

 _Mother: If you don't son_

 _Father: If you don't son_

 _Both: Then you'll surely wind up dead_

Scott took all of his belongings in a small bag and left the bog for good.

 _Mother: Goodbye!_

 _Father: Goodbye!_

 _Mother: Watch out for men with pitchforks!_

* * *

 _And so, the little ogre went off and found a muddy patch of swampland far, far away from the world that despised him. And there he stayed for many years, tucked away and all alone, which was just the way he liked it!_

 _Scott: Keep your big, bright, beautiful world!_

 _I'm happy where I am, all alone_

 _I got all I need, so read the stinkin' sign!_

 _Keep your big, bright, beautiful world!_

 _I party on my own, anyway_

 _Doing what I can with a one-man conga line_

 _Yeah, your big, bright, beautiful world is all teddy bears and unicorns_

 _Take your fluffy fun and shove it where the sun goes down!_

 _I prefer a life like this, it's not that complicated_

 _Sure I'm fated to be lonely and I'm destined to be hated_

 _If you read the books, they say it's why I was created_

 _But I don't care_

 _'Cause being liked..._

 _...is grossly overrated!_

 _Who needs a big, bright, beautiful world?_

 _I've got my own little patch of the world_

 _It's not a big, bright, beautiful world..._

 _...but it's mine!_

 _Alone, it's mine!_

 _And it's mine!_

 _All mine!_


	2. Story Of My Life

"Alright, when I call your name, step forward," Chief Hatchet ordered, "Staci Wood the puppet!"

"Uh, I'm not a puppet, I'm a real girl, yah," Staci said walking up to him. Her nose grew to a foot long. She laughed nervously.

"That's your patch of mud down there," Chief Hatchet pointed to a small patch by the 'Danger' sign.

Staci crossed her arms as she sat down, "Aw, dumped on a swamp? Man, I tell you, sometimes being a fairytale creature sucks pinesap!"

 _Staci: Life is disappointing_

 _Woe is all I know_

 _Outed by my nose, that's just how it goes_

 _For poor Staci Wood_

 _Story of my life_

 _Always doomed to fail_

 _Cheated by a fox_

 _Swallowed by a whale_

 _That's the story of my life, oh yeah!_

 _That's the story of my life!_

 _Beth: Strife is never-ending_

"Jasmine Pan!"

 _Jasmine: Banished from the town_

"Junior Duckling!"

 _Junior: They dragged me from the pond_

 _Ella_ _: They broke my magic wand_

 _Mickey and Jay: They blew our condos down!_

"Scarlett Witch!"

 _Scarlett: Life is but a witch hunt_

 _Kelly: Momma's in the mud, momma's in distress!_

 _Geoff: They ridiculed my hat_

 _Mickey and Jay: They said that we're too short!_

 _Jo: They tore my cocked and grimy_ _dress and called me a hot and tremmy mess!_

"Katie and Sadie Fairies!"

 _All: Story of my life_

 _Booted from the ball_

 _Told to go away_

 _Cody: Tumbled off a wall!_

 _All: That's the story of my life_

"You're late, Kitty!"

 _Kitty: That's the story of my life!_

"Have fun, you guys!"

 _All: That's the story of my life!_

"And remember, if we find you back in kingdom, you will be executed!," Chief Hatchet said, ignoring the various complaints as he left.

 _All: I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending_

 _Scarlett: At this right here, not how it goes!_

 _All: I always dreamed I'd get an ever after_

 _If this is it, it blows!_

 _It blows!_

 _It blows!_

"This is worse than that case of Dutch Elm disease I caught in Tijuana!," Staci cried.

 _Story of my life_

 _All the wasted prayers_

 _All broken dreams_

 _Kelly and Taylor: All the broken chairs!_

 _All: All the_ _damage done_

 _Kelly and Taylor: All the busted beds!_

 _All: All the shattered bowls!_

 _Kelly and Taylor: And the pourage on our heads!_

 _All: That's the story of my life, yes sir!_

 _That's the story of my life, oy vey!_

 _That's the story of my..._

 _...life!_

 _Staci: Crap!_


	3. Don't Let Me Go

_Owen: Hey hey hey! You gotta let me go with you_

 _You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!_

Scott looked at him flatly.

 _...ok, maybe you do_

 _But that's why we gotta stick together_

"Owen-"

 _No no no, don't speak, don't speak, don't speak_

 _Just hear me out_

 _I might surprise you_

 _I'll be a friend when others despise you_

 _Don't roll your eyes!_

 _Stop with the mopin'!_

 _You need a pal_

 _My calendar's open_

 _I'll bring you soup when you feel congested_

 _I'll bail you out when you get arrested_

 _I got your back when things get scary_

 _And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _You need me_

 _You need me_

 _I'll treat you right and never act shoddy_

 _If you kill a man, (Whispered) I'll hide the body_

 _What do you say?_

 _You're not responding_

Scott remained silent.

 _I think we're bonding!_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _You need me_

 _You and me, we belong together_

 _Like butter and grits_

 _Like Kibbles 'n Bits_

 _Like yin and yang_

 _Sturm and Drang_

 _Like Eng and Chang_

 _Attached at the hip_

 _But not an old lady hip that might break_

 _I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake_

[Ironic :|]

 _Like Cupid and Psyche_

 _Like Pop Rocks and Mikey_

 _We'll stick together like that Velcro stuff;_ _I'm the fuzzy side and you'll be the_ _spiky_

 _Ooh! Like little kids and the pajamas with those funny things at the bottom, you know, feeties!_

 _Like donuts and, what goes with donuts?_

 _Donuts and diabetes!_

 _Don't let me go!_

 _Don't let me go!_

 _Don't let me go!_

 _Don't let me go!_

 _Hold me! Hug me! Take me! Please!_

 _Nanananananana_

 _Please don't let me go_

 _I need you! (x15)_

 _Don't let me..._

 _...go! Go! Go!_

 _Don't let me go!_


	4. I Know It's Today

"Settle in girls, it's story time!"

Seven-year-old Princess Courtney gathered her dolls together and opened up one of her story books.

 _Courtney: There's a princess in a tower_

 _Oh my gosh, that's just like me_

 _Poor Rapunzel needs a haircut_

 _But the witch won't set her free_

 _She passes time by singing_

 _Like someone else I know_

 _As years go by she sits and waits_

"As years go by? Uh-oh!"

 _A torturous existence_

"I don't remember this part!"

 _She wishes she were dead?_

 _Skip ahead! Skip ahead!_

Courtney skipped ahead to the ending.

 _But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire_

 _The prince is good at climbing and braiding golden hair_

 _So I know_ _he'll appear_

 _'Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

 _I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight_

 _My white knight and his steed_

 _Will look just like these pictures_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee_

 _Day number..._

Courtney checked the wall.

 _...twenty-three_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Courtney pulled a book off of her shelf.

"Here's a good one, it's a classic."

She sat down and opened it up.

 _There's a princess in a coma_

 _Glad it's her instead of me_

 _Pretty maiden in a glass box_

 _How, I wonder, does she pee?_

 _Blah blah blah, poison apple_

 _Boring boring, Evil Queen_

 _Filler filler, been there, read that!_

 _Seven shorties on the scene_

 _Skip ahead, skip ahead_

Courtney skipped ahead to the ending.

 _But in the end the princess wakes up with a start_

 _The prince is good at kissing and melting Snow White's heart_

 _So I know he'll appear_

 _And his armor will be blinding_

 _As shining as his perfect teeth and manly hose_

 _He'll propose on one knee_

 _And our prenup will be binding_

 _About time we set a wedding date_

 _Day number..._

Courtney checked the wall.

 _...nine hundred and fifty-eight_

 _I know it's today_

 _He'll show up today_

* * *

Twenty-seven-year-old Courtney sat on the floor looking at one of her books.

 _There's a princess_

 _Any princess_

 _Take your pick, they're all like me_

 _Not exactly_

 _I'm still waiting!_

 _They're out living happily_

 _Ever after better get here, I want love in seconds flat_

 _No one needs these middle bits_

Courtney accidentally ripped one of the pages.

"Oops, did I do that?"

She started ripping out more pages.

 _Cut the villains_

 _Cut the vamping_

 _Cut this fairytale_

 _Cut the perils and the pitfalls_

 _Cut the puppet and the whale_

 _Cut the monsters_

 _Cut the curses_

 _Keep the intro_

 _Cut the verses_

 _And the waiting! The waiting! The waiting! The waiting!_

 _The waiting!_

 _But I know he'll appear_

 _Though I seem a bit bipolar_

 _And I'm a vandal now, as well_

 _Hope he won't mind_

 _I'm a find_

 _I'm a catch_

 _And a very gifted bowler_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee_

 _Day number..._

Before Courtney checked the wall, she looked out the window.

 _Are you there, God?_

 _It's me, Courtney_

 _It's me Courtney_

 _Now I know, he'll appear_

 _'Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

 _I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight_

 _My white knight_

 _My knight and his steed_ _will look just like these pictures_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee_

 _(Day number twenty-three...)_

 _(Day number nine fifty-eight...)_

 _Day number..._

Courtney checked the wall.

 _...eight thousand, four hundred and twenty-three_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today_

 _I know it's today!_


	5. What's Up, Duloc?

_All: Welcome to Duloc, such a perfect town_

 _Here we have some rules, let us lay them down_

 _Don't make waves, stay in line_

 _And we'll get along fine_

 _Duloc is a perfect place_

 _Please keep off of the grass_

 _Shine you shoes, wipe your..._

 _...face_

 _Duloc is..._

 _Duloc is..._

 _Duloc is a perfect place!_

 _"_ And here's the man that made it happen! That towering colossus of moxie! Lord McLean!"

Lord McLean appeared on top of the entrance to his castle.

"Oh, it's you! What a pleasant surprise!"

 _Lord McLean: Once upon a time, this place was infested_

 _Freaks on every corner_

 _I had them all arrested_

 _Hey_ _nonny-nonny-nonny-no_

 _If you had a quirk, you didn't pass inspection_

 _We all have our standards, but I will have perfection_

 _And so..._

 _And so..._

Lord McLean came down from the tower and walked out the front door.

 _Things are looking up here in Duloc_

 _Chorus: (Just take a look)_

 _Lord McLean: The things I'm cooking up here in_ _Duloc_

 _Chorus: (He likes to cook)_

 _Lord McLean: A model that amazes_

 _A plan with seven phases_

 _Things are looking up here in Duloc_

 _Chorus: (They're looking up)_

 _Lord McLean: In Duloc!_

 _The ladies all look swell!_

 _The men are so dashing!_

 _Thanks to my new dress code_

 _All: The fashion's never clashing!_

 _Lord McLean: Hey nonny-nonny-nonny-no_

 _This castle I had built is taller than the clifftops_

 _A city like a postcard_

 _A monorail and gift shops_

 _And so..._

 _Chorus: (And so)_

 _Lord McLean: And so..._

 _Chorus: (And so)_

 _Lord McLean: And so..._

 _No one from the gutter in Duloc_

 _Chorus: (He's taking aim)_

 _Lord McLean: Embrace the cookie cutter in Duloc_

 _Chorus: (We're all the same)_

 _Lord McLean: The upshot is enormous when you can shout_

 _All: Conform us!_

 _Lord McLean: Yes! Things are looking up_

 _Here in Duloc_

"Hey, let's hear it for those Duloc dancers! Aren't they terrific, huh?"

 _There's no sign of slowing_

 _We're growing! We're growing!_

 _Chorus: Look, he's growing!_

 _And growing!_

 _And growing!_

 _Look at him grow!_

"Just look at me grow!"

 _Lord McLean: Things are looking up here!_

 _Chorus: We practiced this part both forward and back_

 _We make one mistake and we get the rack_

 _Lord McLean: Things I'm cooking up here!_

 _Chorus: He taught us to dance with razzamatazz_

 _He's trained in ballet, flamenco and jazz_

 _Lord McLean: My hard work and my rigor have made me so much bigger!_

 _Things are looking up!_

 _Chorus: Things are looking up!_

 _Lord McLean: Things are looking up here in Duloc!_

 _Here in Duloc!_

 _All: Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!_


	6. Travel Song

"You know, this might turn into the longest day of my entire life," Scott confessed.

"Ooh! I got the perfect remedy for that!"

"Owen! Please! I'm begging you!"

 _Owen: Sing a song, yes a travel song when you gotta go somewhere_

 _'Cause the fun is getting there, yeah_

 _Oh what the heck, I must confess, I love a road trip!_

 _Sing a song, hit the trail_

 _Forget the maps, forget the guides_

 _Before you know it, you've made strides with me_

 _And I know all I need all along is a path and a pal and a song_

 _So I'm singin' and I'm pallin' with you_

"See? Makes the time go by faster."

 _Scott: Why me? Why me?_

"This is nice."

 _Tell me what was my crime?_

"We are strolling."

 _As chatty as a parrot_

 _More annoying than a mime_

"Hey look, a cat who's wearing boots! That's crazy!"

 _Why me? Why me?_

 _A simple answer would be fine_

"Hm, this is good cardio."

 _Won't someone please send me a sign?_

"Look, a sign! Yunita Pal Avenue straight ahead!"

 _What did I do to deserve this, honestly?_

 _This ass of mine is asinine_

 _Why me?_

"Oh, you see the little bunny?"

"Yeah, he looks delicious."

"An ogre!," the bunny screamed and ran away.

Owen then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just got the 'He might be compensating for something' joke. Oh man, what could be better than this?"

 _Scott: Why me?_

 _Owen: Sing a song!_

 _Scott: Why me?_

 _Owen: Hit the road!_

 _Scott: A simple answer would be fine_

 _Owen: It's the way to get around_

 _Scott: Won't someone please send me a sign?_

 _Owen: Before you know it, you've gained ground with me!_

 _Scott: What did I do to deserve this?_

 _Owen: And I know all I need all along is a path and a pal and a song_

 _Scott: This ass of mine is_ _asinine_

 _Owen: So I'm singin' and I'm pallin'_

* * *

"Finally! The bridge to the dragon's keep. Let's go."

"Uh, Scott, remember when you said ogres have layers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got a little confession to make. Donkeys don't have layers. We wear our fear right out their on our sleeves."

"You can't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"Uh, no, I'm just a bit uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!"

"Oh, that is so interesting. Because I happen to have the perfect remedy for that."

"Oh, you do?"

Scott turned Owen around and started pushing him.

"What are you doing?"

Scott smirked.

 _Scott: Sing a song, yes a travel song_

 _That's what you've done all day_

"Not funny Scott!"

 _Before you know it, you're halfway with me_

"Stop it."

 _Ignore the fire and the peril and the lava_

 _And I know all I need all along..._

"Let me off! Let me off!"

 _...is a path and a pal and a song_

"Stop it!"

 _So I'm singin'_

"Oh no!"

 _And I'm pallin'_

"This is so wrong!"

 _With you_

"Alright, fine!"

Owen sobbed to himself.

 _Owen: Why me? Why me?_

"There you go."

 _Why God, oh, why?_

"Just don't look down."

 _I'm too old to wet myself and much too young to die_

The bridge suddenly cracked.

"Ah! I'm looking down, Scott! I'm looking down!"

"Owen..."

"This is it! This is where I bite it!"

"Owen..."

"Say goodbye Scott, I'm going to Heaven!"

Scott grabbed Owen's foreleg.

"Owen! Just let go! I'll pull you up!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I got your hoof! I'm not gonna drop you!"

Owen reluctantly let go and Scott pulled him up.

Owen opened up his eyes and realized he was safe.

 _Owen: What did I do to_ _deserve you, my pal evermore?_

 _We crossed a bridge together_

 _What a beautiful metaphor_

 _Scott: Why me? Why me? Why me?_

 _Owen: I'm singin' and I'm pallin' and I'm travelin'_

 _Both: With you_

"That'll do, Owen. That'll do."


	7. Forever

Owen looked up in fear. A bright orange, fire-breathing dragon was looking down on him. And it did not look happy.

"DRAGON!"

 _Izzy: Another day inside my keep_

 _I get no rest, I get no sleep_

 _'Cause when I start to count my sheep, you come around_

"I'll just come back a little later than, ok?"

 _I draw my shades and lock my doors_

 _Still you come for what ain't yours_

 _Like a hound dog on all fours, you sniff around and around and around!_

 _You're gonna stay! You're gonna stay! You're gonna stay forever!_

"I wish I could stay, but forever sounds like a long time!"

 _Forever!_

"And, uh, I've got a hair appointment."

 _Another knight, another name_

 _Chorus: (Another name)_

 _Izzy: But all in all, you're all the same_

 _Chorus: (All the same)_

 _Izzy: Foolish moth, you want that flame that you fly around_

 _The siren calls you from her beach_

 _That pretty girl, that perfect peach_

 _She's always out of reach_

 _But I am around and around and around!_

 _You're gonna stay! You're gonna stay! You're gonna stay forever!_

"Hey! Not so close! Watch my tail!"

 _Forever!_

 _Chorus: (Forever!)_

"You've got some real boundary issues, you know that?"

 _Izzy: You think I like this job? I'm a glorified babysitter!_

 _Chorus: (Baby, babysitter!)_

 _Izzy: No one wants to rescue me_

 _So yeah, I'm a little bitter_

 _I'm no princess, no great beauty_

 _No one ever, ever, ever, ever wants me!_

 _Chorus: (You made her mad!)_

 _Izzy: Rescue me!_

 _Chorus: (You're gonna die!)_

 _Izzy: Come on, baby and rescue me!_

 _Chorus: (Don't even try!)_

 _Izzy: To come around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and aroun-_

"Baby now, hold on! I've got something to say here! First of all, I am not a knight, I'm a donkey! And if you don't know that by now, you need to get your eyes checked! Secondly, that princess is not even my type, you know why?"

 _Owen: I like a crazy girl_

 _I like a crazy girl_

 _Help me out, boys!_

 _Chorus: (He likes a crazy girl, he likes a crazy girl)_

 _Owen: And as for you, I think you're bluffing_

 _Stomping around all huffing and puffing_

 _You want true love? Stop with the hating_

 _Chorus: (Unchain your heart)_

 _Owen: He's out there, waiting_

 _Chorus: (He likes a crazy girl, he likes a crazy girl)_

"Well, I hope you learned something valuable today. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Izzy looked at Owen with a smitten gaze.

Owen noticed this, "What's wrong with you? You got something in your eye?"

 _Izzy: I'm no princess, but he wants me (Giggles)_

 _No great beauty, but he wants me_

"Say what?"

 _No one ever, ever, ever, ever wanted me!_

 _So, you're gonna stay! You're gonna stay! You're gonna stay forever!_

"I wasn't talking about me specifically!"

 _I'm gonna love you forever!_

 _You're gonna stay with me forever more!_

 _You're gonna love me!_


	8. This Is How A Dream Comes True

"Now holdest on, Sir Scott. Don't you want to savor this moment? It be-eth our first meeting. It must be a wonderful and romantic scene," Courtney smiled at her long-awaited rescuer.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

 _Courtney:_ _This is how a dream comes true_

 _This is how I pictured you_

 _Climbing in to rescue me_

 _This was always meant to be_

"Oh geez, I'm like a crackpot magnet!"

 _This is how the scene must go_

 _You standing..._

Courtney moved Scott to the left.

 _...there, the light just so_

 _Then you smile and gaze at me_

 _Take my hand one bended knee_

 _...bended knee_

"Bended knee!," Courtney pushed Scott onto his knees.

"Ow!'

"Sorry."

 _And though we've only met, somehow I always knew_ _it would look like this_

 _When dreams come true_

"SCOTT!," Owen screamed from below.

Scott grabbed Courtney and pulled her towards the window.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Scott glared through his helmet, "Well, I have to save my butt."

"Easy! I'm in heels!"

* * *

 _Brave sir knight, slow down a bit_

 _Shut-in girls are delicate_

 _I've longed for this my whole life long_

 _Now you're doing it all wrong_

 _"Down a rope, a steed awaits," that's what every story states_

 _Riding over rough terrain, past the dragon you have slain_

Scott stopped running at the last verse.

 _...you have slain_

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "You _have_ slain?"

"It's on my to-do list."

"WHAT?!"

 **ROAR!**

Izzy roared when she saw Courtney had escaped. But that wasn't the only thing.

"AAHH!," Owen screamed as he ran away.

"Owen! Over here!"

Owen smiled, "Oh, you found the princess!"

Courtney's eyes widened, "He talks!"

"Yeah, but the real trick is getting him to shut up!," Scott yelled as they resumed running.

* * *

As Scott pried open a hole in the wall, Courtney clasped her hands together and clenches her eyes shut.

 _Courtney: Are you there, God? It's me, Courtney_

Scott grabbed her arm, "Less praying, more running!"

 _Tralalalala_

"This way instead!"

 _Tralalalala_

"Door ahead!"

 _In the end,_ _remember, all your dreams come true!_

Izzy roared again as she followed the three heroes.

Courtney clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

 _Say your affirmations and love will come to you_

 _If can_ _conceive it, believe it, achieve it_

Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

 _Mad dragon, yay_

 _Skeletons, hooray!_

 _Pretending I'm not here_

 _Nothing more to fear_

 _Pink ponies, happy sky_

 _Pink ponies, happy sky_

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!"

They ran to the door and got away from Izzy just in time. When they were out of sight, Scott leaned over to catch his breath and Owen passed out on the ground.

 _This is how I pictured it_

Courtney's eyes widened at Owen.

 _More or less, I must admit_

 _A thumping in my heart, a life about to start_

 _I knew this day would come and you would find your way_

 _At last, my dream comes true!_

 _I knew, I knew, I knew_

 _It would be today!_


	9. Who I'd Be

_" By day one way, by night another, this shall be the norm, until you find true love's first kiss, and then take love's true form."_

* * *

"So, there's really no one else you'd rather be?," Owen asked.

Scott was silent for a moment, but than...

 _Scott: I guess I'd be a hero_

 _With sword and armor clashing_

 _Looking semi-dashing_

 _A shield within my grip_

 _Or else I'd be a viking_

 _And live a life of daring_

 _While smelling like a herring_

 _Upon a viking ship_

 _I'd sail away, I'd see the world_

 _I'd reach the farthest reaches_

 _I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea_

 _And maybe storm some beaches_

 _That's who I'd be_

 _That's who I'd be_

 _Or I could be a poet and write a different story_

 _One that tells of glory and wipes away the lies_

 _Into the skies, I'd throw it_

 _The stars would do the telling_

 _The moon would help with spelling_

 _And night would dot the i's_

 _I'd write a verse, recite a joke with wit and perfect timing_

 _I'd share my heart_

 _Confess the things I yearn_

 _And do it all while rhyming_

 _But we all learn_

 _But we all learn_

 _An ogre always hides_

 _An ogre's fate is known_

 _An ogre always stays in the dark and all alone_

 _So, yes, I'd be hero_

 _And if my wish were granted_

 _Life would be enchanted_

 _Or so, the stories say_

 _Of course I'd be a hero_

 _And I would scale a tower to save a hothouse flower and carry her away_

 _But standing guard would be a beast_

 _I'd somehow overwhelm it_

 _I'd get the girl, I'd take a breath and I'd remove my helmet_

Short pause.

 _We'd stand and stare_

 _We'd speak of love_

 _We'd feel the stars ascending_

 _We'd share a kiss_

 _I'd find my destiny_

 _I'd have a hero's ending_

 _A perfect happy ending_

 _That's how it would be_

 _A big, bright, beautiful world!_

 _...but not for me_

Meanwhile, Courtney was listening from inside the cave. But something about her was different.

 _Courtney: An ogre always hides_

 _An ogre's fate is known_

 _Scott and Courtney: An ogre always stays in the dark_

 _Owen: You're all alone_

 _Scott and Courtney: All alone!_

Courtney had turned into an ogre after sunset.

 _Courtney: And I know he'll appear_

 _Scott: So, yes, I'd be a hero_

 _Courtney: 'Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

 _Scott: And if my wish were granted_

 _Owen: All alone_

 _Scott: Life would be enchanted_

 _Or so, the stories say_

 _Owen: You need a pal, my calendar's open_

 _Courtney: I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight!_

 _Owen: You need me!_

 _Scott: Of course I'd be a hero_

 _And I would scale a tower to save a hothouse flower and carry her away!_

 _All: A perfect happy ending_

 _That's how it should be!_


	10. Morning Person

Courtney walked out of the cave the next morning, human again, smiling brightly.

 _Courtney: Good morning, birds_

 _Good morning, trees_

 _Oh, what a lovely day_

 _The sun's so big, it hurts my eyes_

 _But really, that's ok_

 _A brand new day with things to do_

 _So many plans to make_

 _I've had six cups of coffee so I'm really wide awake!_

 _I've always been a morning person, a morning girl!_

 _Hooray_

Courtney saw a blue bird in her nest up on a tree branch.

 _Bird: Cheep cheep cheep cheep_

 _Cheep cheep cheep cheep_

 _Courtney: Hooray_

 _Bird: (Higher pitch) Cheep cheep cheep cheep_

 _Cheep cheep cheep cheep_

 _Courtney: (Higher pitch) Hooray_

 _Bird: (Even higher pitch) Cheep cheep cheep cheep_

 _Cheep cheep cheep cheep!_

 _Courtney: (Even higher pitch) Hooray!_

Courtney's voice was so high, the bird exploded into nothing but a pile of feathers.

Courtney blushed and walked away.

She smiled again when she saw a deer.

 _Good morning, deer_

 _Say, have you heard?_

 _Today's my wedding day_

 _I haven't met my husband yet, but I'm hopeful anyway_

 _I'll wear a gown, we'll have a ball_

 _And dance forever more_

 _He'll take me in his massive arms and spin me around the floor!_

Courtney grabbed the deer and started spinning it around.

 _I've always been a morning person, a morning girl!_

Suddenly, the deer's antlers broke off and the deer went flying.

Courtney put the antlers down and walked off.

 _Hooray_

As Courtney walked, she noticed several mice running around. Then she saw Trent Piper holding a flute looking very frustrated.

'Why good morning, Trent Piper."

"What's so good about it? I can't get these mice to follow me!"

"Well, I think you may need to change your tune, mister," Courtney took the flute.

"Hey!"

Courtney started playing the flute in a very upbeat tune. The mice seemed to like it and started following Courtney and dancing along to the music.

She gave the flute back to Trent Piper and he started playing the same tune. The mice followed him as he walked off.

Courtney smiled brighter.

 _A brand new start_

 _A pallet cleanse as fresh as a lime sorbet_

 _Last night, I was a monster_

 _But this morning..._

 _This morning..._

 _This morning..._

 _...I'm ok!_

 _This morning, I'm ok_


	11. I Think I Got You Beat

Courtney frowned at Scott.

"There are things you don't know, you know. About me. About how rough I had it."

"What? In that cushy little tower of yours?," Scott rolled his eyes.

 _"Cushy?_ Are you kidding?!"

Courtney frowned sadly.

 _Courtney: I had nothing in that tower_

 _Fighting boredom by the hour_

 _Princess lonely, walking circles_

 _I had only..._

 _Bare_ _essentials, army cot, a hot plate and a chamber pot and_

 _Every morning, I would boil it_

 _No choice, I had no toilet_

 _Just a view of devastation_ _out one window, isolation_

 _In my bedroom_

 _And very little headroom_

 _Twenty years I sat and waited_

 _I'm very dedicated_

 _On the walls, the days were added_

 _Luckily, those walls were padded_

 _So..._

 _I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

Scott crossed his arms, "Oh you think so? That was a sad story, but..."

 _Scott: I've heard better, I'm just saying_

 _A for effort, thanks for playing_

 _So sad to see a princess suffer, but I had it rougher_

 _Like that time a mob with torches burnt by britches, see the scorches?_

 _You're just whiny_

 _I had a flaming heinie_

 _As I fled, I had to wonder, if I were torn asunder_

 _Would an ogre go to heaven?_

 _Did I mention I was seven?_

 _So..._

 _I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

Courtney glared.

 _Courtney: No warm regards_

 _Scott: No Christmas cards_

 _Courtney: And everyday- -_

 _Scott: - -Was hell-on-earth day_

"Ok, top this!"

 _Courtney: I missed my prom!_

 _Scott: My dad and mom sent me away!_

 _It was my birthday!_

"I was sent away on _Christmas Eve."_

"Ugh!"

"Haha!"

 _Courtney: Bare essentials, army cot, a hot plate and a chamber pot and_

 _Scott: No warm regards_

 _Courtney: Every morning, I would boil it_

 _No choice, I had no toilet!_

 _Scott: No Christmas cards_

 _Courtney: Just a view of devastation out one window, isolation_

 _Scott: And everyday was hell-on-earth day_

 _Courtney: In my bedroom_

 _And very little headroom_

 _Twenty years I sat and waited_

 _Scott: (Mockingly) I missed my prom!_

 _Courtney: I'm very dedicated_

 _Scott: My dad and mom sent me away_

 _Courtney: On the walls, the days were added_

 _Scott: It was my birthday!_

 _Courtney: Luckily, those walls were padded!_

 _Twenty years!_

 _Scott: (Mockingly) I missed my prom!_

 _Both: My dad and mom sent me away!_

They both stopped as their eyes widened and they stared at each other when they realized they both had the same problem.

Courtney rubbed her arm, "So..."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, "So..."

 _Both: I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Both: I think I got you beat_

 _I think I got you beat_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah_

 _Scott: Yeah_

 _Courtney: Yeah!_

 _Scott: Yeah!_

 _Both: I think I got you beat!_

 _I think I got you beat!_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Scott suddenly farted.

"Whoopsie! Oh well, better out than in, I always say."

Courtney looked at him blankly for a few seconds, but then crossed her arms and smirked.

She farted even louder.

Scott's eyes widened. He looked at Courtney who just smiled mischievously.

Scott smirked.

 _Scott: Hmhmhmhm_

 _(Burps)_

 _Courtney: Hmhmhmhm_

 _(Burps)_

 _Scott: Hmhmhmhm_

 _(Burps)_

 _Courtney: Hmhmhmhm_

 _(Burps four times)_

 _Nananananananana_

 _Scott: Nananananananana_

They both started burping and farting and laughing.

Finally they stopped and sat down on a log. They smiled brightly at one another.

 _Both: Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah_

They both giggled and stared at each other happily.


	12. Ballad Of Lord McLean

_Lord McLean: My daddy was a miner_

 _So he wasn't much around_

 _Foraging for diamonds_

 _A life spent underground_

 _Daddy didn't talk much_

 _He barely said hello_

 _He simply muttered, 'hi-ho'_

 _And off to work he'd go_

 _Daddy was grumpy_

 _My mama was a princess who left her crown behind_

 _Daddy was her true love so mama didn't mind_

 _I never knew my mama, but she could've been a queen_

 _She married way beneath her_

 _Beneath her knee, I mean_

 _Daddy's bed was lumpy, so mommy couldn't sleep_

 _Daddy built a new one, so tall and so steep_

 _Twenty-five mattresses she slept upon_

 _One night, she rolled over..._

 _...and mama was gone_

 _So daddy was grumpy_

 _Me and my old man_

 _A tale as old as dirt_

 _A bitter, distant father in a tiny undershirt_

 _Daddy up and left me, left me good as dead_

 _Now he lives in Squalor_

 _Sleeping seven to a bid_

"You abandoned me in the woods, daddy. Well, I crawled out. And up! Oh, if you could only see me now, daddy. I'd invite you to the wedding, but you have to be this tall to get in!"

He laughed wickedly.

 _My bride-to-be is gorgeous_

 _Her wedding dress designer_

 _The guest list will be major, without a minor miner_

 _Chorus: La la la la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Lord McLean: Packs of royal lackeys playing_ _violin_

 _Chorus: Strings of royal underlings_

 _Lord McLean: Who will not let you in!_

 _Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!_

 _Tricked out carriage!_

 _Chorus: Tricked out carriage!_

 _Lord McLean: Twenty stallions!_

 _Chorus: Twenty stallions!_

 _Lord McLean: With a coachman named Raoul!_

 _Chorus: With a coachman named Raoul!_

 _Lord McLean: Big reception!_

 _Chorus: Bid reception!_

 _Lord McLean: With a boyband!_

 _Chorus: With a boyband!_

 _Lord McLean: With a royal DJ by the pool!_

 _Yes!_

 _I can see my future!_

 _And so it shall be done!_

 _It's total domination with some torture just for fun_

 _'Cause I will have my wedding_

 _And I will have a queen!_

 _Once I get that crown on you, we'll get the_ _guillotine!_

 _And I'll punish you, daddy, 'cause I'm all grown up_

 _And bigger than you'll ever know!_

 _You're gonna pay, daddy!_

 _It's_ _any day, daddy!_

 _I'm off to work!_

 _Hi-ho!_


	13. Make A Move

Owen watched Scott and Courtney very closely. He knew something was up.

 _Owen: There's something going on around here_

 _I've been watching and the signals are clear_

 _A nervous laugh when she brushes her skin_

 _The sweaty palms, the big dopey grin_

 _Hmmm..._

 _With a giggle and a flip of her hair_

 _I smell the_ _pheromones in the air!_

 _Making goo-goo eyes over their food_

 _They need my help here in setting the mood_

"Oh, you don't believe love is blind? Well, I got some friends who think otherwise."

 _Laurie and Miles: Aaaah..._

"And here they are! Direct from my imagination!"

 _Two blind mice_

"Watch your step, girls."

 _Two blind mice_

 _See how they run_

 _Owen: You gotta turn up the heat_

 _You gotta butter the pan_

 _All: You gotta make a move and don't be afraid_

 _Owen: Reach for her hand_

 _Maybe give her a kiss_

 _All: She's waiting for a move to be made_

 _Owen: You gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta_

 _Owen: Gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta_

 _Owen: Gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta, yeah!_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta make a move_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta make a move_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta make a move_

 _All: Yeah_

"Scott, I know you can't hear me right now, but if you could, I'd wanna say a few things to you. I am in your corner buddy, but you have got to tell this girl what you're really feeling deep down. You may not get another chance, so just go on, just open your heart and..."

Scott his arm and looked at Courtney, "Um, Courtney?"

"Here we go!"

Courtney looked at the ogre, "Yes, Scott?"

"Oh, he's gonna tell her!"

"I, uh..."

"Oh, I can't take this!"

"Well, I was..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I was wondering..."

"Ok!"

"I was wondering..."

"Spit it out!"

"...are you gonna eat that?"

[Oh come on! :(]

"Man, what is wrong with you?!"

 _Owen: You_

 _Gotta_

 _Make a move, you gotta shift into gear_

 _All: You gotta buckle down and give it a whirl_

 _Owen:_ _The scene is set right out of a book_

 _With a sunset and a beautiful girl_

 _So you gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta_

 _Owen: Gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta_

 _Owen: Gotta_

 _Laurie and Miles: Gotta, yeah!_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta_

 _Owen: You gotta make a move_

 _Laurie and Miles: You gotta_

 _Make a move!_

 _Owen: Yeah!_

 _You gotta use the sunset!_

 _All: What a beautiful sunset, baby!_

 _Owen: You gotta use the sunset, baby!_

 _All: Oh, whoa, yeah!_

 _Owen: You gotta reach for the ring!_

 _You gotta give it a shot!_

 _Grab the bull by the horns!_

 _Or give up the pot!_

 _Whoo!_

 _And make a move_


	14. When Words Fail

Scott was practicing how he should tell Courtney his feelings for her.

"Courtney, I, how's it going first of all? Good? And for me too, I'm ok. Um..."

 _Scott: I picked this flower right over there is where it grew_

 _And I don't really like it, but it made me think of you_

 _Because it's pretty_

 _Is what I'm trying to say_

 _And you're also pretty_

 _But I like you anyway_

 _So please accept this flower with its petals and a stem_

 _Which represent my feelings and tells you how- -_

"Oh man, I'm in trouble."

 _When words_ _fail, what will I do?_

 _When words fail, how will she know how I feel?_

 _When words fail, will I fail too?_

 _Hello, fair princess_

 _Oh look, the moon is out tonight_

 _You remind me of that moon because it's big and bright_

 _And by big, I don't mean chubby_

 _Obviously, you're not fat_

 _But you're personality is biggish is what I meant by that_

 _Sorry about that fat thing_

 _I'm on the hefty side myself_

 _I have to blame the gene pool, which reminds me of- -_

"Oh, where am I going with this?"

 _When words fail, what will I do?_

 _When words fail, how will she know how I feel?_

 _When words fail, will I fail too?_

 _Do I have a snowball's chance?_

 _Are my prospects just to grim?_

 _I've spent my life stuck in the mud_

 _Now I'm crawling out on a limb_

Scott's face suddenly brightened up and he smiled.

 _If words fail, she'll know what I mean_

 _If words fail, she'll just take my hand_

 _She sees me like no one else has_

 _If words fail, she'll understand_

 _She'll understand_


	15. Morning Person (Reprise)

The sun rose the next morning just as Courtney walked out of the cave in her ogre form. Light started to sparkle around her. When it disappeared, Courtney was human again. She looked at her human hands and then looked at her surroundings.

 _Courtney: Good morning, dawn_

 _Good morning, day_

 _Good morning, morning dove_

 _I had a long and sleepless night, pondering true love_

 _My fairytale I know so well, has somehow gone awry_

 _Looks can be deceiving, but feelings cannot lie_

 _Do I love him?_

 _Last night, I was uncertain_

 _But this morning..._

 _This morning..._

 _This morning..._

"Scott, thank goodness, there's something I need to tell you."

Scott crossed his arms, "You don't have to tell me anything. I heard enough last night."

Courtney's eyes widened, "Oh, you-you heard what I said?"

"Every word. Especially, _'Who could love such a hideous ugly beast?'_ "

Courtney frowned.


	16. Build A Wall

_Scott: I'm gonna build me a wall_

 _I'll make it ten feet high_

 _See ya later, pal_

 _Bye bye_

Owen frowned.

 _No one getting in_

 _So don't you even try_

 _A ten-foot wall_

 _I'm gonna build me a wall_

 _I'm gonna disappear_

Scott frowned at Owen who was still following him.

 _What's the matter, pal?_

 _Am I not being clear?_

 _Can't you take a hint?_

 _Am I getting through at all?_

 _Just get out of here!_

Owen walked away, not looking back.

Once he was out of sight, Scott frowned sadly.

 _I was told the world would despise me_

 _So I should've known_

 _I should've guessed_

 _I thought these two might be different_

 _But now I know they're just like all the rest!_

 _I'm gonna be what they want_

 _I'm gonna be what they say_

 _Hey world, I'll do it your way!_

 _You're looking for a monster?_

 _It's your lucky day_

 _I'll be what you want_

Scott pulled out the flower he was going to give Courtney.

 _What a fool to think she might love me_

 _I opened my heart and let her walk through_

 _She wanted Prince Charming_

 _I wanted my home back_

 _How lucky both our wishes came true!_

Scott threw the flower on the ground and stomped on it.

 _Gonna build me a wall!_

 _A perfect place to hide_

 _Hey world, stay on your side!_

 _The best way to conquer, they say is to divide_

 _Gonna build a wall, gonna be what they say_

 _Gonna harden my heart!_

 _Gonna build a wall!_


	17. Freak Flag

"Listen up, puppet!"

 _Sierra: We spent our whole lives wishing we weren't so freaking strange_

 _They made us feel that way_

 _But it's they who need to change_

"The way they think, that is," Kelly pointed out.

The others agreed.

 _It's time to stop the hiding_

 _It's time to stand up tall_

 _Say, "Hey world, I'm different! And here I am, splinters and all!"_

 _Splinters and all!_

 _Kelly: Let your freak flag wave_

 _Let your freak flag fly_

 _Never take it down_

 _Never take it down_

 _Raise it way up high!_

 _Let your freak flag fly_

 _Let it fly!_ _Fly! Fly!_

 _Staci: It's hard to be a puppet_

 _Mickey and Jay: Little puppet girl_

 _Staci: So many strings attached_

 _Mickey and Jay: Can't cut loose_

 _Cody: But it's not a choice you made_

 _It's just how you were hatched_

 _All but Staci: Let your freak flag wave_

 _Let your freak flag fly_

 _Never take it down_

 _Never take it down_

 _Raise it way up high!_

 _Let your freak flag fly!_

 _Mickey and Jay: I'm proud to be a piggy_

 _Others: Little pig, little pig_

 _Kelly: I raise my furry fist_

 _Others: Mama bear, mama bear_

 _Beth: It's time I told the world I'm a scientologist!_

 _Others: Scientologist!_

 _Scarlett: I did some time in jail_

 _Others: Yeah yeah_

 _Geoff: I smell like sauerkraut!_

 _Others: Phew!_

 _Jo: I'm gonna shed my housecoat!_

 _Others: Go miss thing, you work it out!_

 _All but Staci: Let your freak flag wave!_

 _Let your freak flag fly!_

 _Never take it down!_

 _Never take it down!_

 _Raise it way up high!_

"Yes! It all makes sense now!," Staci realized, "We may be freaks, but we're freaks with teeth, claws and magic wands and together, we can stand up to McLean!"

 _Staci: Never take it down_

 _Raise it way up high!_

 _Jay and Mickey: Raise it up way high!_

 _All: Raise it up way high!_

 _Cody: We've got magic_

 _We've got power_

 _Who are they to say we're wrong?_

 _All the things that make us special_

 _Others: Ix nay!_

 _Cody: Are the things that make us strong!_

 _What makes us special_

 _Staci: What makes us special_

 _Others: What makes us special_

 _All: Makes us strong!_

 _Let your freak flag wave!_

 _Let your freak flag fly!_

 _Never take it down!_

 _Never take it down!_

 _Raise it way up high!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Let your freak flag fly!_

 _Fly!_

 _Fly! Fly! Fly!_

"I'm wood! I'm good! Get used to it!"

 _FLY!_


	18. Big Bright Beautiful World (Reprise)

Scott looked at Courtney nervously. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He felt sorry about earlier, but how was Courtney supposed to understand? Then, he started singing his own version of the song his parents sand to him many years ago.

 _Scott: It's a big, bright, beautiful world_

 _With happiness all around_

 _It's peaches and cream_

 _If our dream comes true_

 _It's a big, bright, beautiful world_

 _With possibilities everywhere_

 _If true love is blind, maybe you won't mind the view_

 _I know I'm not the handsome prince for whom you've waited_

 _I don't have a fancy castle and I'm not sophisticated_

 _A princess and an ogre, I admit, is complicated_

 _You've never read a book like this_

 _But fairytales should really be updated_

 _It's a big, bright,_ _beautiful world_

 _I see it now, I'll let it in_

 _I'll tear down a wall and clear a spot for two_

 _To be with you_

Courtney's mouth was dropped open. But after that last line, she smiled.


	19. This Is Our Story

After Scott kissed Courtney, her curse was broken and she became an ogre permanently. She was surprised by the outcome, but Scott said she was still beautiful otherwise.

 _Courtney: I waited all my life_

 _Lived it by the book_

 _Now I know that's not my story_

 _You take me as I am_

 _Love me as I look_

 _Standing here in all my glory_

 _I am sweetness_

 _I am bratty_

 _I'm a princess_

 _I'm a fatty!_

 _I'm a mess of contradictions in a dress_

 _I am sassy_

 _I am sappy_

 _When I'm with you, I am happy_

 _This is my story_

Scott smiled at his new love.

 _Scott: You laugh at all my jokes_

 _Even though they're crude_

 _You don't mind that I'm not classy_

 _Both: We make a perfect pair_

 _Radiant and rude_

 _So in love and much too gassy_

 _We are ogres_

 _We are scary_

 _Scott, Courtney and Owen: We are donkeys_

 _We are hairy_

 _We have bold and brand new stories to be told_

 _We will write them_

 _We will tell them_

 _You will hear them_

 _You will smell them_

 _This is our story_

"And that is how the little ogre came to live on the swamp with a beautiful princess," Scott said, holding Courtney's hand.

"And his best friend," Owen added.

"And his best friend," Scott agreed.

"And the gingerbread girl!," Sierra added.

"And a very pretty puppet," Staci added.

"And an elf!," Beth added.

"Ok."

"And a fairy godmother," Ella added.

"And a witch!," Scarlett added.

"Ok, that's enough."

"And a cross-dressing wolf!," Jo added.

"And the two pigs!," Mickey and Jay added.

 _Cody: What makes us special_

 _Staci: What makes us special_

 _All: What makes us special_

 _Cody: What makes us special_

 _Staci: What makes us special_

 _All: What makes us special makes us strong!_

 _We are witches_

 _We are fairies_

 _We are_ _weirdos_

"I'm an Aires!," Sierra added.

 _We're a giant Whitman's sampler here to try!_

 _We are puppets_

 _We are kittens_

 _We are hobbits with bad_ _habits_

 _We're a screwy but reliant crazy stew!_

 _We are_ _different a_ _nd united_

 _You are us_ _and we are you_

 _This is our story!_

 _This is our story!_

 _This is our story!_

"God bless us, everyone!," Sierra cheered.

 _The end!_


	20. I'm A Believer

_Scott: I thought love was only true in fairytales_

 _Meant for someone else, but not for me_

 _Nuh uh!_

 _Love was out to get me_

 _That's the way it seemed_

 _Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

 _And then I saw her face!_

 _Chorus: I saw her face!_

 _Scott: Now I'm a believer!_

 _Chorus: I saw her face!_

 _Scott: Not a trace_

 _Chorus: No, not a trace_

 _Scott: Of doubt in my mind!_

 _Chorus: In my mind!_

 _Scott: I'm in love!_

 _Chorus: Ooh ah_

 _Scott: I'm a believer!_

 _I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

 _Courtney: I thought love was more or less a given thing_

 _Chorus: Ooh! Ooh!_

 _Courtney: But the more I gained, the less I got, oh yeah!_

 _Young Courtney and Teenage Courtney: Oh yeah!_

 _Scott and Courtney: What's the use in trying?_

 _Chorus: Doo doo! Doo doo!_

 _Scott and Courtney: All you get is pain_

 _Chorus: Doo doo! Doo doo!_

 _Scott and Courtney: When I wanted sunshine, I got rain!_

 _Chorus: I got rain!_

 _All: I got rain!_

"Sorry I'm late," Owen walking onstage.

 _Owen: Then I saw her face!_

Izzy flew out of the crowd and landed next to the stage.

 _Now I'm a believer!_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind!_

 _I'm in love!_

 _Chorus: Ooh ah_

 _Owen: I'm a believer!_

 _I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

 _Then I saw her face!_

 _Now I'm a believer!_

 _Whoa! Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind!_

 _Whoo!_

 _Scott and Courtney: I'm in love!_

"Sing it, ogres!"

 _Chorus: Now I'm a believer!_

 _Laurie and Miles: I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe!_

"That's my favorite part," Owen commented.

 _Chorus: Now I'm a believer!_

 _I! Believe!_

 _Scott and Courtney: (I'm in love!)_

 _Chorus: I! Believe!_

 _Owen: Whoo!_

 _Laurie and Miles: I believe! I believe! I believe! I_ _believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe!_

 _Chorus: I! Believe! I! Believe!_

 _(I'm a believer!)_

 _All: I! Believe! I! Believe!_

 _Owen: I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe!_

 _Chorus: (I! Believe! I! Believe!)_

 _All: I believe!_

* * *

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
